(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a terminal block which removably secures connectors and fuses for automobiles.
(2) Prior Art
Automobiles typically have a fuse terminal block which is mounted adjacent the instrument panel or forward fire wall to provide a means for securing fuses and for providing connections to various electrical components of an automobile such as headlights, horns, power seats, power windows and numerous other electrical options which can be customer selected on automobiles.
Although it is desired that the fuses be readily removable and reinsertable both during assembly and repair, it is also desirable to avoid unintentional or accidental removal of the fuses. At the same time, it is desirable to provide a surface adjacent the fuse for displaying information identifying the fuse. This greatly assists in insuring that the correct value (i.e., current carrying capacity) of the fuse is used and facilitates locating the fuse for an inoperative portion of the electrical system. Up to now, the requirements of fuse protection and identification of a miniature fuse as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,767 assigned to Littlefuse Inc. have presented conflicting requirements which could not simultaneously be met at a commercially attractive price.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,109, there is shown a terminal block which has a flat portion adjacent each fuse which could be used for identification of the fuse. However, the fuse extends above this surface without any protection. Thus, although identification of each fuse may be accomplished relatively easily, the fuse is left exposed to being accidentally dislodged.
It is also desirable that a fuse terminal block be as versatile as possible so that it can be used in a variety of applications thus spreading the fixed cost over a larger number of units. In particular, there are some applications where a fuse may be desired, such as an electric power option drawing relatively little current, and applications where a circuit breaker is desired such as an electric power option which has a relatively heavy transient current demand. It would be desirable to have the capability of choosing either a fuse or a circuit breaker without the cost penalty of providing for accomodating the maximum number of circuit breakers and the maximum number of fuses in every terminal block. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.